(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to watches and, more particularly, to a wrist watch having an area of user selectable color for providing users with a versatile fashion accessory capable of adjustment to visually match a user's apparel.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Wrist watches first became fashionable following World War I. Since then, many people have become accustomed to wearing wrist watches every day. Most watches are either gold or silver in color and feature a watch face that is either a black or white color. Recently, many watchmakers have begun marketing their product to a younger generation by replacing dull watch faces with faces in bright, vibrant colors such as yellow, orange or pink. Unfortunately, these different colors are attractive but not very practical, as a person is not likely to invest in a watch that can only be worn with certain outfits.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved device to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a wrist watch having an area of user selectable color that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for providing a user with a versatile fashion accessory capable of adjustment to visually match a user's clothing.